Stripped
by SaraiCullen
Summary: At his bachelor party, Edward decides at the last minute to not go through with the wedding. What happens when everything seems to get in the way of his decision? OS/AU/AH


"Are we ready to party? 'Cause we gonna get down and dirrrty?"

Emmett shouted to the crowded room, making sure to grunt out the words and exageratedly roll the 'R's in 'dirrrty'.

The men crowded around me responded with grunts and whoops in anticipation of the night's events.

Now that the booze had been passed out and the atmosphere was thick with excitement, the men were getting antsy for the 'real' party to get started.

Co-workers, old friends, friends of friends, teammates from the baseball league, and others I didn't even know came to join my brothers in honor (and mourning) of my inpending demise as a single man.

Tomorrow was the day I would be wed to Tanya Danucalov, one of the most beautiful women I'd ever laid my eyes on.

Tanya was gorgeous, with an incredibly tight body and long legs that stretched for miles and could carry her beauty to the ends of the Earth. But not only was she drop dead gorgeous, radiating sensuality everywhere she went, but she was extremely intelligent to boot.

When people made the mistake of thinking she was just another dumb blonde, Tanya took that to her advantage and ran with it. She's a successful computer engineer for one of the top exotic automobile manufacturers in the world. With all of her success, she's made quite a living and has never needed anyone to take care of her.

Beautiful. Intelligent. Independent.

Who wouldn't want to marry her?

When I met Tanya, my family was vacationing in Alaska. My father, Carlisle met Eleazar, Tanya's older brother, through an acquaintance they both knew and they became fast friends. While I wasn't too happy with the fact that my father pushed for me to go to some party -because I'd much rather enjoy my evenings by the fire, playing my baby grand- I complied this one time to be with my family. We went over to the party, where Tanya's birthday was being celebrated. I met her there, looking absolutely stunning in a red dress and heels high enough to make her almost as tall as me and we hit it off right away.

So fast in fact, that it hadn't been a week, that we'd slept together and it was one of the greatest pleasures in my life to that point. It was the start of our relationship, which led me to believe that she might be the one.

After a few months of courting her, I'd asked for her hand in marriage, and she accepted whole-heartedly.

My family on the other hand was not too thrilled. My parents had been pushing me to date around in hopes to find a serious relationship to start off a family. But they felt that there was something off about Tanya. At first I didn't believe them. It was proposterous. First they want me to meet someone to get married and have their grandchildren -not my children...THEIR grandchildren- and then, they are warning me against my marriage to Tanya?

But then, I started picking up on things that seemed a bit shady.

Everyone -my parents, my brothers, my friends, even my best friend...especially my best friend- warned me about Tanya. How'd she work late a lot of nights. How she was always looking over her shoulders, as if someone might catch her doing something wrong. Always hiding her cell phone when anyone would approach her.

It was one night that I realized everyone's suspicions were achingly true.

I wanted to surprise her at work by picking her up at her office to start on a three-day stay at an expensive spa I'd been planning diligently for two weeks for some well-deserved rest and relaxation. We'd been under so much stress from work, and the planning of the wedding, that we were beginning to lose our intimacy, both inside and outside the bedroom. I'd already packed her bags, making sure that every detail was perfect. I parked my car at the parking garage of her company's building when I noticed a man sitting inside of a pick-up truck, his head thrown back against the window, eyes closed, biting down on his lower lip. At first I thought that he might be in some kind of pain. I approached the cab of the truck to ask if he needed help when I saw a head with strawberry blonde hair, bobbing up and down in the vicinity of his lap.

Right away, I knew it was Tanya. There weren't many strawberry blondes that I knew of, and quickly made my way to open up the door to the truck.

It was one thing to realize was she was doing. A whole other thing to actually see it.

I was so disgusted at the scene before me -the stranger's pants down by his knees, her mouth surrounding his member, the fingers on his right hand tangled through her hair to help guide her up and down- hit me like a ton of bricks.

The expressions on her face when Tanya finally realized she'd been caught- surprise, recognition, and finally panic, etched on her revoltingly beautiful face.

In that moment, I ended things with Tanya. Our relationship was off so plans for the wedding had seized to exist.

I was devastated. Crushed beyond all reason. I didn't know what to do with myself. I felt a million things at the same time. Disgust for what I'd witnessed that day. Betrayed by someone I'd put my trust in. Disrespected as a man. Disappointed in having spent any amount of time with even just thoughts of her. Heartbroken because I truly thought she would be the one for me. Enraged because she did this- though I didn't know if that day had been her first time, which I highly doubt- that'd I'd been so blind as to not to see her for who she really is. Incredulous because she still had the nerve to come to me and ask me for forgiveness. Asking me to love her and give her another chance.

There was a point in which I thought I might even hate her.

At first, I'd drown myself in my work as much as possible, hoping that everything and anything having to do with Tanya and the way she treated me would fade away.

But as my best friend pointed out, it was not going anywhere and the only way to help the pain subside is to talk about it.

So, that's what I did with my best friend.

We'd talk for hours and hours. I would vent all my frustration and disappointment, my heartbreak, and hopelessness every chance I got close to losing it. And she'd simply hold me, sometimes advising me, other times, just letting me purge. Always there for me, no matter what.

It was then that I noticed different things about _her._

I'd always known she was beautiful. But the more she stood by my side, and the more she held me through my toughest moments, she became ethereal...beatific...absolutely angelic...in her beauty.

I'd started suspecting she might've had feelings for me all along. Deep feelings. But I'd been to blind and stupid, too busy with school or work, or too occupied with Tanya, to actually notice the glint in her eyes whenever she was near me.

I think at that point, I was beginning to let myself love again. But this time, it would be the right woman. One who wouldn't betray me as Tanya did. I knew she wouldn't do that to me, because I'd known her for practically my entire life.

But six months after everything happened with Tanya, my ex-fiancee came back to me, begging me to listen to her just this once. Tanya'd promised that if I still didn't want to be with her after our conversation, she would finally leave me be. I was planning on telling my best friend, Bella, how much I loved her and how I didn't want to live without her anymore.

It all went out the window when Bella walked in on Tanya straddling me, both of us naked, on our way to reaching our climax. Tanya giggling at being caught. I sat in horror of what I'd done. I'd let my stupid male hormones speak for me instead of using my head, and ended up sleeping with the person I'd made a vow never to speak to again.

The look on Bella's face was the worst thing I've ever seen in my life. The obvious pain that shone in her face broke my heart and all I wanted to do was throw Tanya off of me, and beg Bella for her forgiveness. Funny how the tables had turned. I was now the monster who caused another heartache, broke her trust, tainted our friendship, and destroyed any hope I had of being with Bella.

At that point, with glistening eyes, filled with tears threatening to brim over, Bella simply said, "Oh, you guys are back together. That's great. I'll leave you two now. Good bye, Edward. Tanya."

And with that, a week later she'd moved with her mom to Jacksonville, Florida. She wouldn't return my calls, she wouldn't answer my emails. I even went old school and sent actually letters. Nothing. Not a response. I went to Jacksonville to surprise her when her mother made it very clear that my appearance was not wanted and that I'd better not ever come and see Bella again.

I'd messed up so badly and I hated myself for it. And so, I went to Tanya to tell her everything I'd been feeling, told her that I'd fallen for someone else, never mentioned that it was Bella, though I think she suspected it was her. As Bella had been there for me when Tanya betrayed me, Tanya was there to comfort me through everything, claiming that we didn't have to be anything more than just friends. She'd be happy enough to be around me even if only to be a friend. At that time I needed someone to confide on. My family was disappointed in my actions with Bella and my friendship with Tanya. Even my own mother, had this constant sadness every time she'd see me, and would answer in one or two word responses when Tanya would try to start a conversation.

As time went on, Tanya and I got closer again. It took a while, because as much as I hurt Bella, I was still hurting from Tanya's betrayal. But Tanya wanted me to trust her once again and did everything in her power to show me she'd still love me. True to her word, Tanya never seemed like she was hiding things from me, never looked over her shoulder and was always open about her feelings and struggles to me.

We picked up our relationship where we'd left off, the wedding plans still in motion. But throughout all the planning and spending time with Tanya, I had a feeling that this path I'd taken was wrong in so many ways. I still love Bella with every fiber of my being. I'd find myself thinking about her at all times. Even while making love to Tanya, I had to watch what would come out of my mouth because I'd be afraid that Bella's name would spill out in our moment of passion.

But Bella wouldn't see me, wouldn't speak to me. Eventually I took that as a sign that things between us were officially over. A thirteen year friendship gone straight down the drain and there was nothing I could do about it.

But in all fairness, I was just as much of a monster as Tanya for being irresponsible, and so it would only make sense for the both of us to get married to one another.

My family finally complied with my decision to marry Tanya and have tried to be as supportive as they could be. Though at times in which Tanya was out of earshot, they'd still question my motives on my decision, and tried to advise me on ways to get back with Bella. I shot them all down because I'd tried them all and still Bella would not speak to me. My parents and my brothers along with their wives finally relented and helped me with the planning of our wedding.

As a matter of fact, my brothers started making plans on their own for my bachelor party, stating that it would be something I'd never forget. You'd would think your own family would have a little sympathy, after everything I've gone through, that they would leave the strippers out of this mess and just make it a guys' night out at a sports bar or something. But no, that was not the case.

As I sit on my 'throne' nervously awaiting the torture I'm sure my brothers have diligently worked on to make my night as memorable as possible, I still couldn't help getting Bella out of my mind. The more I think about her, the more I think about stopping the wedding. Even though, Bella won't give me the time of day, I need to be true to myself and break it off with Tanya. It wouldn't be fair for Tanya if I'd marry out of convenience when in reality I didn't love her. I love Bella. She's the only one who'll ever have my heart, even if she doesn't want it.

Sitting here in the middle of the floor in the penthouse suite I'm sure my brothers paid a pretty penny to get for tonight, looking all around the room at the faces of the men who are enjoying this, my final night as a single man, my eyes stopped on the three most important men of my life.

My brother Emmett. As boisterous as he is, encouraging me to have a good time tonight, and convincing me that this would be my last chance to see a pair of breasts before I'm stuck with the same woman for the rest of my life, I knew in reality that this all is bull to him.

Emmett has always been a happy person, but as Rosalie entered his life, he's the happiest I've ever seen him. Time and time again he's talked of his pure and complete devotion to his wife, always making sure to let me know that being with Rosalie is the best thing in his life and would never trade it for anyone or anything. Period.

I look at my other brother, Jasper. Jasper has always been the most calm out of the three of us, but enter his pixie wife, Alice, who bounces off the walls and is always in a giddy mood, they compliment each other very well. Their opposite characters balance perfectly. Jasper has always made it a point to let everyone know how much Alice means to him, becoming her protector, always guarding her from harm. As calm as Jasper can be, he can be very serious of his protection over Alice.

And then my eyes fall upon my father. What he's doing here at my bachelor party is beyond me. Where my mom always taught us manners, my dad taught us about being gentlemen. To always be respectful of women, no matter what. Open doors, pull up chairs, always be compassionate towards a lady. My dad has always shown my mom how much he loves her with those simple, yet heart-warming gestures. Carlisle and Esme have been together for over thirty years, and they still have stars in their eyes everytime they see each other. Throughout the years, the highs and lows, the good and bad, they've taught Emmett, Jasper, and I that love will conquer all, and that family is extremely important. My parent's relationship is what I want to have. I know now that I won't have that with Tanya.

But before I can do anything about it though, the entertainment has begun.

The room is thick with anticipation when a man named Jacob walks up to front of the room to introduce his 'ladies of the night'. Though Jacob looks familiar, the shouts of the men around me are defeaning, and not helping me concentrate on what is about to start.

"All right, gentlemen. Settle down, settle down," called Jacob on the microphone. "Now, now, gentlemen. Who's the unlucky groom about to make the biggest mistake of his life?" While Jacob meant for this question to be a joke for the men to laugh at, I could hear an undertone of irritation, as he looked at me like he wanted to kill me.

_I've seen this man before. Where have I seen him before? _I asked myself.

As if he didn't know who the groom was, he pretended to have found me as the guys pointed at me.

"Oh, there he is. Now, Edward. I hope you appreciate what your brothers have put together for you tonight, 'cause once you take that plunge, you can't go back. You hear me?"

Again, I felt like I was missing something about this character. Though everyone laughed at his comment, I couldn't help but frown at the deliberate words he threw out at me. Looking towards my family, I saw their faces were nervous, but serious.

"But it's okay. There will be more for us. Isn't that right, boys?" shouted Jacob, hyping up the men in the room, awaiting for what was to come.

At once, the music blared throughout the room, the crowd around me going wild, staring behind me as to where I assumed the entertainers were coming from. Walking out from either side of me, two women placed themselves in front, both of them eyeing me hungrily. Each of them wore a trench coat that stretched down to their knees, their wild hair in sexy disarray, their faces glowing with massive amounts of makeup and glitter.

"Now, let me introduce to you these two fine specimen of the erotic female persuasion," Jacob approached the women, the curly haired-brunette on one side, a russet-skinned beauty on the other.

"What's your name, baby?" He asked the brown-haired gal, while she attempted to distract me with her 'sexy' look. I felt bad. Yes, she was pretty, but she wasn't doing it for me. But I'll play along. Gotta put these young women through college, right?

"I'm Messy Jessie...'cause I like to be dirty, baby," she purred as she blew a kiss in my direction. Michael Newton, one of the guys from the baseball league, howled from the sidelines.

"I want to get down and dirty with you, Messy Jessie," shouted Michael, making every laugh in the room.

"But this party is not for you, dude. So stop drooling all over yourself," Jacob joked. Then, he turned towards the brown-skinned beauty to ask her name.

"My name is Lickable Leah...I'm pretty you can figure out why they call me that," purred Leah, the sexier of the two women, while she eyed me, drinking me in. Again, beautiful, but not really cutting it for me.

The crowd whooped at the two women, getting hyped for what was about to start.

"Now, ladies. Let's show Edward here what he'll be missing after tomorrow," Jacob walked away towards the stereo system against the wall to press play. Suddenly, _Dirrty_ by Christina Aguilera started their show.

The two women, who were dressed in trenchcoats that stretched down to their knees, started walking around what was the staged area for their show, sizing up the men surrounding them. Slowly, the one named Messy Jessie strutted herself towards me placing her hands on the lapels of her coat, looking intently at me, and holding her bottom lip between her teeth.

_This girl's trying too hard. When Bella did it, it was beyond sexy because she didn't do it on purpose._

Messy Jessie stopped right in front of me and the next thing I realized, she double over in mock pain, as Lickable Leah whipped her behind with a riding crop, catching everybody by surprise. The guys were all howling and whooping at the strippers, as Leah slowly placed her hand on Jessie's behind and caressed it adoringly. As Jessie moaned at the sensation of pain and pleasure, she turned around to face Leah as they slowly started removing each other's coats and threw the articles off to the side. Throughout the whole show they continued teasing the audience by stripping each other's clothes. Leah slipped the straps off of Jessie's shoulders while looking straight at me the whole time. Jessie licked Leah on the swell of her breasts, both grinding into one another, moaning and gasping in pleasure while slipping their hands along the other's breasts and thighs. As much as some of the guys were whooping and shouting for more, some became quiet, intent on seeing what else was going to take place here. By the time the song ended, the girls' sexy costumes were thrown onto the floor, having left them in only their sparkly bottoms, their bodies glistening in glitter and sweat from their dancing. The crowd cheered for their show, some offering up their firstborns as sacrifices, just for a private encore presentation.

I for one had been entertained by the show these lovely ladies just performed. As they walked around gathering their clothing, they made their way towards me, each placing a kiss on my cheeks. With flirtatious smiles, they gave me one last glance and started walking away towards Jacob who was still glaring at me with the hatred of a thousand suns. While I sat at my 'throne' trying to figure out this man's ire towards me, hoping to remember where I've seen him before, the lights in the room suddenly dimmed around the room. All I could see were the silhouettes of the men standing around the room, the lights from outside the hotel shining through the thin curtains. I tried readjusting my sight to the darkness, searching for the faces of my family within the crowd, and finding none.

A small light illuminated the staged floor in front of me, and the beginnings of a bluesy song took over the silence that permeated the room moments before.

Some of the guys whispered amongst themselves, while others whistled at what they saw behind me. Hearing the slow foot falls of high heels against the floor of the staged area, I waited expectantly for the next part of the show to begin. As fun as this was, I couldn't help but feel a little anxious for this whole thing to finish. I needed to somehow get in contact with Tanya, and explain to her that I could not go through with this wedding. She might hate me. She might want to decapitate me, or worse, castrate me, but our relationship needed to end immediately.

Finally after what seemed like an eternity, a silhoutte of a woman walked passed me, looking around at the men standing around, somehow wanting to avoid making eye-contact with me. From what I saw, this woman had long red hair that stretched halfway down her back. She was wearing a black leather jacket that hugged her amazing curves, and black leather boots that seemed to reach up under her jacket. All thoughts of my plans to end my relationship with Tanya went out the window as I took in the beauty in front of me and I hadn't even privyed to her face yet.

In that moment she turned around to face me. Holding a riding crop on her right hand while gently slapping it upon her left hand, her exquisite chocolate brown eyes, made contact with my green eyes. A mask hid the top of her face, showing off her amazingly pouty lips and alluring heart-shaped face. Something about those eyes seemed familiar but I didn't know of any redheads so I pushed that thought to the side, and stared intently at her approaching figure. Her hips slowly swayed from side to side, teasingly giving me quick glimpses of the skimpy outfit she had underneath her leather jacket.

_I'm The Only One_ by Melissa Etheridge began to play in the background, when the redhead finally stood in front of me, her sultry gaze made me feel like getting up from this seat, grabbing her and tossing her over my shoulder like a neanderthal, ready to take my woman and ravish her. But my parents taught me better than that and I worked diligently to hold myself together. Though her whole demeanor oozed pure sex and desire, I caught a quick flash of something akin to sadness upon her features, but it quickly went away when she decidedly whipped her riding crop against my left thigh.

The sting from the riding crop being whacked upon the side of my thigh felt like fire below the fabric of my jeans. I looked up at this woman in an instant fit of rage, ready to lash out on her, when I noticed her one perfect eyebrow raised high above her mask, daring me to challenge her. She'd be ready to put me in my place, embarrass me in front of my colleagues and acquaintances if I should defy her. So I held my tongue and reigned in my anger while all the guys laughed and whooped at the scene before them.

She stood in front of me, forgetting about the crowd around us, and began to sway her hips to the bluesy melody playing in the background. She ran the tip of her riding crop on my chest, slowly dragging it up to my neck, surrounding my jaw, and caressing it against my face. With it she rubbed the riding crop upon my lips, bending herself in front of me, her lips slowly closing in on mine. In that I took quick whiff of her scent and was instantly intoxicated. The smell of strawberries coming off of her body, made my head swirl more than the alcohol I'd consumed earlier that night. Though her scent was enticing, making my mouth water, and my jeans to become tighter around the groin area, it was extremely familiar and the thought of it was making my head hurt. I must've been really drunk and overwhelmed, that I couldn't to concentrate on figuring this woman out.

She stepped away from me just as I was about to close in on the kiss. Continuing on with the show, she roamed her hands freely on top of her leather jacket, sliding her palms across her chest, dragging them down to the hem of it, and teasingly raising it up a bit, showing the top of her thigh high stockings. She came closer to me while slowly opening up her jacket for my eyes only. The men started getting a bit frustrated at not being a part of the show. But this was my party, and this woman was taking care of me. Finally opening her jacket, she revealed a black lace corset, holding her body tightly and leaving little to the imagination. Though it was a bit dark inside the room, I could somewhat see her darkened nipples through the fabric of her corset. It was connected to her thigh highs by a garter belt, and her black panties were demurely hidden underneath. I licked my lips and swallowed hard, trying to regain some moisture in my gaping mouth. This woman was the devil incarnate, and I was ready to go to hell for her.

She turned around and finally placed her exquisite body on top of mine, grinding her ass against my hardened erection. She seemed to have enjoyed that and tortured me again by sliding herself up and down my lap. By now I couldn't help but moan into her neck, and was grateful for the loud music drowning the embarrasing noises she produced by rocking against me. With the sweet torture she had been putting me through, I couldn't help it anymore and released the horny monster in me. I grabbed her hips and pressed her against my rock hard cock, adding the pain to my pleasure. I should've been embarrased at what I'd done in that moment. Succumbing to my desire to bend her over and take her right here in front of everyone, but what happened next snapped me out of my reverie.

She immediately stood up, turned around, and slapped me hard across the face. _Ow_. The impact of her hand hitting my face was enough to almost separate my head from my neck. It took me a bit to turn my face back to her, when I saw she'd closed up her jacket. Looking behind me, she nodded towards someone, as if giving her signal to proceed. With what? I didn't know. But I was sure to find out immediately.

Suddenly my eyes were binded tightly, while I felt two different set of strong arms pull me out of my seat and set me against the floor. Immediately they worked to tie my hands behind my back, and my ankles together, like a pig ready to be roasted.

"Be careful with him," I heard my father warned.

_What? Did I hear that right? "Be careful with him"? No, "Stop, You're hurting my son! Get away from him!?" _

It seemed like my dad was warning them against any injury that might result from their shenanigans instead of stopping this absurdity.

"He'll be fine, dad," Emmett answered calmly. Clearly he was one of the two men strapping me down. I assumed the other to be Jasper.

The crowd stupidly continued to whoop and laugh at the scene before them. I did not find this situation funny anymore and fought against the restraints around my wrists and ankles, hoping they would loosen up. No such luck when Emmett's strength helped tighten the bindings, and without warning, they both picked me up off of the floor, one of their hands holding on to my shoulder blades, the other gripping my ankles.

"What are you guys doing? It's not funny anymore. Let me go!" I tried wriggling out of their grasps, almost slipping out of their hands. As pissed off as I was, I was grateful they both had quick reflexes to not let me hit the floor.

"Come on, Edward. Stop making it harder than it needs to be," warned Jasper, in his calmed, yet strenous voice. I might be lean, but I was still a healthy size, heavy enough to make them struggle.

"Yeah, Eddie. We're doing this for your own good. We needed to step in and help you before you made the biggest mistake of your life," Emmett said. I knew what they were talking about, but all this still didn't make any sense to me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, becoming restless with each step they took. I noticed the laughter and roars of the men in the suite were no more, and only the sound was of the wind passing by my head as I realized they were heading towards another suite.

"Eddie, you don't need to worry about that right now. Just know that we love you and this is for your benefit," Emmett declared from the left of me. "We just need for you to cooperate with us and trust us on this, okay?"

"No, I need you guys to put me down and remove these bindings from me. This whole thing is absurd."

Finally they laid me face down upon what I guessed is a bed. Jasper took a deep breath and held me down. "Edward, we are going to undo your bindings. We were given simple instructions for what we're about to do and you need to trust that we are not trying to hurt you, but help you."

"But.." I wanted to explain to my brothers that I'd already made up my mind about not marrying Tanya, in hopes that one day Bella will see the effort and forgive my iniquities against her.

"But nothing, Edward. Now just stay still okay," Jasper warned from my right side, slowly undoing the bindings on my wrists while Emmett worked on the ties around my ankles.

The moment I was released, I took the blindfold off of my face, blinking furiously to adjust to the lighting in the room. We were in an enormous, but beautifully decorated suite. The walls were covered in a soft shade of grey, one simple portrait hung on the wall, helping the atmosphere feel cozy and comfortable. The bed I stood up from was a king-sized four poster bed, the wrought iron giving it a feel of elegance. The white sheets looked almost as soft as a cloud, perfect for a good night's rest. The entire room was exquisite and I wondered what we were dong here out of all places.

"Edward, our instructions are to strip you to your skivvies and tie you to the four poster bed," Jasper answered my unspoken question non-chalantly. Apparently, I was to just comply with the ridiculousness of it all. "Don't make us do this the hard way."

"Ha, ha. Funny," I joked, in hopes that they weren't as serious as they looked right now. When I realized they weren't jesting, I panicked and started walking backwards towards where I assumed the door to be. They caught up to me and demanded I take my clothes off or they'd do it for me. If these were any other men, I would feel weirded out beyond belief. But as we were brothers, we've walked around each other naked, at times using the bathroom while the other showered without regard of the other brother's presence.

Still, it was by far the strangest thing I've had to do in front of my brothers. Being the center the attention while I stripped out of my clothes, wearing only my black silk boxers, made me cower into myself, feeling way too exposed in front of them.

"Eddie, you're being absurd," Emmett said, as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't call me Eddie, Em Bear," I snapped, frustrated with both my brothers for putting me in this situation and myself for allowing it.

"Just get in bed," Emmett called out. I made my way onto the bed and sat on it. They instructed me place myself in the middle, and stretch out my arms and legs. Jasper and Emmett walked towards either side of me, still holding onto the bindings they'd removed earlier.

"Nuh-uh. I am not doing this," I made to stand up, but they both pushed me back down and quickly bound my arms to the posts closer to my head. When they were finished, they struggled to keep my legs from kicking, but quickly bound them down as well. "Are you guys serious? Who's behind all of this?"

"Edward, just trust us. We love you, little brother," Jasper said exasperatedly.

"Yeah, Eddie. Believe me. You'll thank us for it in the morning," Emmett grin turned wicked at the comment, his eyebrows bouncing up and down, and his palms rubbing themselves together, mimicking the evil villains of old black and white movies. All he needed was the evil mustache that curled at the ends. This was making me feel slightly nervous at what was to come.

"And what am I supposed to do now?" I asked.

"You can't do much of anything right now. Can't you Eddie?" Emmett chuckled. As Jasper and Emmett began walking backwards towards the hallway of the suite that led to the front door, I was left alone with my thoughts which surprisingly directed back to the beautiful enchantress that'd slapped me across the face at full force. I turned my head towards the window of the suite, and could barely make out the new moon brightly set against the blackened sky.

It felt like forever when finally the lights faded down to mere dimness. Expectantly I turned my head towards the hallway of the suite and nervously awaited for whatever was about to happen. The silhouette of a woman appeared at the entrance and I immediately realized the redheaded beautiful demon was walking slowly towards the bed. Enticing me with the sway of her curves and the amazing legs that I'd want wrapped around me as I pounded harshly into her as punishment for slapping me across the face, she stopped right in front of the bed and slowly surveryed my body from head to toe.

"Like what you see?" I teased. Knowing I might get whipped for challenging her, I couldn't help but feel a little pissed at everything that had taken place tonight, including the slap I received from her. I noticed that she didn't carry her riding crop with her any longer, but that didn't mean that she wasn't prepared to torture me in some way or another.

I was also feeling guilty for letting this all happen. Right now I could be breaking it off with Tanya and working diligently on a plan to get Bella back. Instead, I laid here with my limbs bound to the posts, wearing only a pair of silk black boxers. I felt so vulnerable that I was ready to beg this woman to leave me be. I would pay double the amount of money she's being paid for her services to let me out of this room.

"Look, I appreciate what you're trying to do, really. I don't think I could live with myself any longer if this should continue further. I'm in love with a woman I'd spend the rest of my days proving how much I love her. I'm sure you are really good at what you do but, I can't seriously continue with this any longer," I practically begged. "I don't want to keep making mistakes against those I love. Please."

Half a dozen reactions graced her features- disbelief, compassion, anger, sadness, and finally, settling on defiant. I knew that would've been too easy for her to just let me go, but I had to try. My brain was trying so hard to find ways to escape this beautiful creature's clutches, but none were effective as my hands and feet were still tied up.

Ignoring my pleas for freedom, the woman moved towards the left side of the bed, slowly removing her leather jacket from around her torso. She was still wearing the mask on her face. I fought hard not to let her see the affect she was having on me, but my hardening erection communicated otherwise. Even in the dim light, I could tell I'd been right about her nipples showing through the lace of her corset. But without her jacket I could fully take in the beauty that stood beside me. Her full breasts were making my mouth water, her soft curves accentuating her hourglass figure sent my fingers twitching for contact, her full lips making my dick harden more every second in anticipation. As my body betrayed my mind, I closed my eyes, hoping against hope that I could resist the potent curse she had on my body.

When I heard a zipper being opened, I reactively opened my eyes in an instant, and regretted it immediately. She'd placed one of her thigh-high black leather boots on the bed and was slowly lowering the zipper. While her leg was bent up on top of the bed, I could clearly see her hint of a g-string, disappearing beneath her. I could tell she waxed because she was completely bare from what I could see, and she was already wet. That was not helping my outstanding situation. But I couldn't help but ogle at her as she removed her other boot.

She sat on the bed, making sure to face me. She opened her legs before me to remove her thigh high stockings, showing me her glistening center. I was struggling not to moan at the sight of her in this position. All I wanted to do was slide my tongue inside of her and eat her out until she came hard. Noticing the effect she was having on me, she smiled as she stood up from the bed and made her way over to the bedside table.

Slowly reaching towards the bedside table, she opened up a drawer and pulled out a knife. My body stiffened at the sight of it, and I had to keep reminding myself to trust my brothers on this.

_If she ends up castrating me, I swear I will come back to my family and cut their penises off as well._

She cocked one perfect eyebrow, taking in my reaction to the knife, and one side of the plump lips pulled up at the corners.

I jumped at the contact of the cold steel upon my chest. She swirled the edge of the blade around my nipples, across my neck, along my collarbone, dragging down towards my navel and I prayed she wouldn't go any farther than that.

But she went there.

She kept lining the point of the blade against my skin, along the top of my boxers. My breathing became erratic, my desperation getting the better of me as I tried unsuccessfully to escape the clutches of the bindings holding me in place. In one swift movement, she placed the knife underneath the hem of my boxers and tore through them, ripping them open on one side. She quickly did the same for the other side of my boxers, and I prayed with all my might that my _boys_ would be okay. As scared to death that I was of what this woman was doing to me, I found this to be the most erotic thing I've ever experienced. She tapped my thigh with her other unoccupied hand which I immediately understood. I lifted myself up and she quickly disposed of my boxers.

Even with the mask firmly placed upon her face, her eyes widened at the sight of my cock, long and hard, twitching in anticipation. As frightened as I was of this woman, my nerves almost threatening me into a panic attack, I couldn't help but feel smug at finally getting a reaction out of her other than her cold demeanor.

She licked her lips and looked into my eyes. In that very moment, sobered up from the night's events, my mind worked double time trying to connect this woman to someone from my past. While I concentrated on that, she placed the knife on top of the bedside table, and turned to face me. She lifted her left leg over my hips and straddled me. I felt the heat and moisture between her legs on my lower abdomen, making me forget every thought or plan that I had for this evening, and focused my attention on the remarkable woman on top of me. With a sultry look in her chocolate brown eyes, she lowered her torso on me, and began placing hot wet kisses on my collarbone. The excitement of being tied up and dominated by this woman was making me squirm beneath her as she licked a line across my clavicle, trailing up towards my neck, sucking on the skin there. I was barely aware that she was marking me as hers, using her teeth to bite me and her lovely tongue to smooth the pain.

I should've been embarassed by the loud moans that were coming out of me, but I couldn't find it in me to care. While she continued her assault my neck and collarbone with her mouth, her kisses moved to my chest, leaving a wet trail around my nipples, and blowing air on them, causing them to peak. She lowered her hips down a bit upon my groin and grinded herself on me. She was wearing the tiny hint of a g-string as she ground her heated center upon my awaiting, aching dick, making the most delicious friction. If I could just slide the string which barely covered her off to the side, I could enter her hot wet pussy in one quick movement to end this torture but as my hands were tied up, all I could do was whimper.

She lifted herself back up to a sitting position and slowly began lowering the front zipper of her corset, driving me absolutely demented with impatience for the big reveal. I finally saw with perfect clarity what had been hidden underneath her lace corset, and the view of her perfect tits made me impossibly harder. Noticing my reaction to this beneath her, she continued to grind against me, throwing the corset out to the side of the bed, her eyes always keeping in contact with mine. The sounds of her whimpering and my heavy moans were deafening and I didn't want to wait any longer. Just as I was about to ask her to fuck me senseless, she lifted herself off of me and began crawling backwards towards the end of the bed.

She began massaging my legs, lowering herself to leave wet kisses on my ankles, and up my calves. Slightly turning my legs to kiss behind my knees, as my legs were still strongly bound, she trailed her tongue up my right thigh almost all the way towards where I needed her the most, when she switched to my left thigh, and continued tormenting me. Her eyes never left mine, and with a beautiful smile gracing her heart-shaped face, she lowered herself to take the first taste of me on her tongue.

Gently she swirled her tongue at the head of my throbbing member, licking at the precum inching out of the slit, as if she were immensely enjoying the torture she was putting me through. Finally she engulfed me and the sensation of her hot little mouth on my dick was indescribable. All I wanted to do was relish on this feeling for all of my life. This woman was good. My toes curled while I worked hard not to close my eyes at the vision before me. The tortorous way she took me in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the head, teasingly running it up and down my aching member, the plump lips I've been dreaming of all night long surrounding my cock pushed me over the edge with the most exquisite relief, that I worked hard to catch my breath. She drank in my release, lapping it all as to not waste any, and sat up with a smug grin that I couldn't deny was absolutely beautiful upon her face.

She crawled up the bed and laid on my right side, waiting for me to catch my breath and acknowledge her.

"That...was...the most...amazing...guh...you're so good," I said as I tried to regulate my breathing. Swallowing my saliva to help moisturize my throat, I noticed her eyes never left my mine, but her expression became wistful, saddened. It broke my heart to see her this way, and couldn't stop myself from wanting to find out the cause of her woe. "Why are you so sad, beautiful?"

Her eyes widened at my question as she shook her head and placed a careful smile upon her face, though I could tell she was hiding her sorrow from me.

"You aren't answering my question," I said, as I tried my best to turn my body to her to get a better look at her face. Still having my limbs bound to the bed, I'd been wondering when she would finally release me. As kinky and sexy as this was, I was beginning to chafe around my ankles and wrists.

I was attempting to ignore the close contact of her warm, naked body at my side, and the fact that my dick was slowly reawakening from its earlier release.

Her smile widened and she shook her head again, aiming to dispel my inquiry.

"Oh, so you don't talk," I challenged, flashing my crooked smile and her breath hitched at the sight of it. I chuckled at her reaction, as she lightly slapped my chest in mock anger. This immediately reminded me of the slap heard across the world.

"And don't you dare think I'm letting the whack you gave me earlier go down easily," I warned, knitting my eyebrows together in mock anger for the pain she inflicted on my right cheek. She chuckled softly, causing her full breasts to bounce a bit, and my cock to stand at full attention. She noticed the reaction she was having on my body and slowly slid her body close to mine. The feel of her breasts on my skin was sweet torture and I wanted nothing but to hold her, and touch her, wrapped my arms around her small body, and make her scream my name in ecstacy. Looking intently into my eyes, she leaned into my face and placed a gentle kiss on the cheek she'd slapped earlier, only to continue her kisses up to my ear. She was currently distracting me with her soft kisses, her breathing deepened, as she whimpered in my ear. She too was heavily aroused and wanted to continue, but I was having none of that. Though my body screamed for me to shut up and let her continue, my mind was still preoccupied with the sadness she had earlier on her face.

"You're going to be the death of me," I breathed out as she lightly chuckled and continued nibbling on my earlobe. "But you still haven't answered my question."

Pulling back from me, her eyes connected with mine, and immediately her sorrow returned, her head turning down in shame. Though it was dark in the room, I could faintly see the telltale signs of a blush spreading over her face and chest.

After a few moments of silence, I decided to open myself up to this beautiful stranger and release some of the sadness I'd been holding onto myself.

"As I lay hear looking at the sorrowful expression on your face, I can't help to feel that it matches the way my heart feels right now. The way it's been aching for so long now."

Her eyes quickly pulled up to reconnect with mine in questioning. Something about her sudden interest in my misery pushed me to continue.

"I'm saddened, also," I whispered. She cocked her head to the side, silently asking me to continue.

"I've done a lot of things that I've regretted. If I could go back in time, I would... I've not been happy for close to a year. Truly happy. Earlier tonight, I thought about the choices I've made and the people I've hurt. One in particular actually. And as amazing as this night has been, there's only one person I truly want to be with, and she doesn't even know it." I gauged her reaction to my confession and saw that she understood what I was saying. She needn't let me know verbally that she empathized as she nodded her head in understanding. Her lip quivered a bit, and though she still hid behind her black mask, I could easily see the tears collecting in her eyes, about to brim over the edge.

"I'm in love with someone who won't even speak to me. Though, after what I did, the way I betrayed her, I wouldn't speak to me either," I whispered, the tears beginning to pool, masking my eyes from the woman in front of me. If she were here right now, I would get down on my knees and beg her forgiveness. I would promise the whole world, give her my all to have her, even just as an acquaintance. Anything is better than not being able to tell her that I love her.

"I had been thinking a lot lately about this, and though this is horrible timing for what I've decided to do, waiting any longer would be catastrophic," I continued. Here she was, this incredible, beautiful, sexy, naked, hot woman laying beside me in a king-sized bed to which I'm tied to its posts, possibly missing out on the best sex I'll have in a long time, and she was hearing me intently as I poured my bloody heart out to her. "I've made the decision to not marry Tanya." _There, I finally said it. _I could imagine the look of utter shock Tanya'll have as I raised my eyes towards the ceiling, still ranting to the woman beside me. "She'll be pissed. You know how expensive the wedding will end up being? I know it's wrong to have waited so long. I hope it's not too late to do what I must, to follow my heart which is currently in Jacksonville." At this, the woman beside me stiffened, but I continued on with my speech, staring at the ceiling. "Even though she doesn't speak to me, I'll spend the rest of my life chasing after her. I know it sounds pathetic. But I can't see my life without her. Oh, her name is Bella by the way," I couldn't believe I'd not spoken her name after all this time. But it felt good to say the name of the woman I love out loud. "She's got the biggest heart, the most amazing smile, the most slammin' body," at that I chuckled, earning a small, yet nervous chuckle from her as well. "I love her so much. So if your sorrow has anything to do with loving someone who doesn't know it, then by all means, go to him. Run to him. Fight for the person you love. Tell them. Be their friend, be everything they need. Life is way too short to not be with the one you love. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

I turned my head to face her after my long-winded speech, afraid that I might've scared her, but instead I was met with the most brilliant smile The tears that were spilled over her cheeks, glistening upon her beautiful features, were tears of happiness. In that moment I realized how exceptionally stupid I'd been all this time. How dense am I really? The next thing that happened had my tears spilling out in massive amounts as the beautiful woman laying beside me finally spoke with the most exquisite voice. The voice that I'd been longing to hear, the voice whose words had been encouraging in my darkest moments, honest when I needed a good kick in the pants, loving when I least deserved it.

"And if she were here right now, what would you tell her?" she sobbed, hopeful tears still spilling.

We both laid upon this bed, naked in front of each other in more than just the physical, stripped of everything that kept us hidden from each other, I answered.

"I love you Bella. I love you. I'm so sorry for everything that I've done to you. I know that words aren't enough. But I'll spend everyday of my life proving to you how absolutely sorry I am. I love you, Bella. Please forgive me. You are my whole life. There's nothing else to live for but you. Please, Bella. I love you."

Realizing that I now knew who she really was, Bella began to smother me with kisses. She placed her hands on either side of my face, continuously torturing me with the heat of her body on me, my previously flaccid member, reawakening with renewed vigor. I kept telling her of my love and remorse to her, while my arms were still bound to the posts of the bed.

"Bella. Bella," I called out, trying to get her attention.

"Edward," she answered, still peppering my face with kisses.

"Bella, please, untie my bindings. I want to hold you, love," I said.

"Wait! I have something to say," she said, and I nodded for her to continue.

In that moment, she removed the red wig that had been confusing me all night long, letting her beautiful long mohagony locks fall out around her. Her hair was further proof that she was really, truly here with me. She then continued to remove the black mask off of her stunningly beautiful face, and my breath hitched at how much I'd missed her entire essence around me. There she was, knealing beside me, in only her bottoms covering what I wanted to feel beneath me the most, about to pour her heart out to me. I felt honored and blessed to just have her in my presence and priviledged with the time she's given me to speak to her.

She blew a deep breath and began, "I love you, Edward."

I let out a breath that I'd not noticed I've been holding in, and my heart sped faster than a speeding bullet at the most majestic words I've yearned to hear for so long.

"I love you. I've loved you for the longest time. I should've told you of my feelings for you so long ago, regardless of what you felt for me. If I had, none of this would've happened. We'd be together, and who knows how much we might've accomplished in our relationship if I had been brave enough to tell you how I feel," she whimpered.

Incredulous, I began to protest, but she cut me off by placing her index finger upon my lips. Instinctively, I opened my mouth around her finger, sucking on it gently. I groaned at the taste of her, while she whimpered in arousal.

"Edward, I need you to be good right now," Bella warned, though she seemed to fight the urge to jump me right now. I placed a chaste kiss at the tip of her finger, allowing her to continue. She sighed before she began.

"But as much as I should've said something, it hurt like hell to see Tanya..." she sobbed. She couldn't even finish the sentence, and it reminded me of the pain I'd suffered with Tanya. "It was the worst day of my life. I'd been planning to tell you how I felt for you. Alice and Rosalie had been rooting for me," she paused just for a moment. "I just need for you to know that I hated you for a long time. I thought of the ways that Tanya had betrayed you, and how you seemed to have done those to me. And it's taken me a long time to forgive you," she sobbed, coaxing the tears from my eyes to pour.

"Tanya called me about a week ago," I stiffened at this revelation. Bella continued, "I didn't recognize the phone number so I answered and regretted it the moment I heard her voice. I went to hang up the phone when she instantly begged me to hear her out. I didn't want to. I hated her with a passion. I still do. But what she told me next, surprised the hell out of me and I couldn't help but listen. She apologized for hurting me. For the pain that I was going through and also, the pain you been through because of her. She told me you two were about to be married. But that she couldn't go through with the wedding until I was made aware that you loved me. I definitely wanted to hang up the phone right then because I didn't want to hear the farce behind your so-called love for me. She begged me to hear her out. She can be pretty persuasive. Tanya confessed that she'd known for a while that you didn't love her, and though she was heart broken, she wouldn't allow you to marry her, knowing your heart belonged to me. She apologized profusely and begged me to come back to you. She'd already started making plans to cancel the wedding without you noticing because regardless of what happened between you and me, Tanya wouldn't marry someone who didn't love her back. I hung up the phone with her, letting her know that I'd think about it at least. I called her two days ago, after thinking about what she'd said, and after lots and lots of debating between my heart and my head. I had to dig deep in me to forgive you though in reality you didn't know of my love for you. Although I knew she was heartbroken, she was glad to see that someone she knew would possibly have a happy ending."

I laid there in shock of what I'd just heard. Tanya called Bella for me? Tanya begged for Bella's forgiveness for me? She knew I loved Bella? She's already let me go before I even had the chance to talk to her? Bella had forgiven me?

Bella gave me a small smile at my reaction before she continued.

"I called Alice. It was so good to hear from her again after so long. I explained to her of my conversation with Tanya, and my decision to speak with you before you got married," Bella cheered up, though her tears still flowed freely. "In an instant, she went into full planning mode, changing a few things about your Bachelor Party. When my old friend, Jacob, heard what we were up to, he tried to stop me," she explained. _No wonder he had been throwing glares at me the entire time during the party. _"Jacob was not happy to see that I was willing to give you another chance. Whether or not he understood, he decided to help with the plans for your Bachelor Party, with the possibility of getting to hurt you physically. His wife was one of the strippers: Lickable Leah," she chuckled. "She was the one who taught me how to move in the short amount of time we had, though it was difficult because you know how clumsy I am especially in those deathtraps," she giggled. _ I'm gonna have to thank Leah for that. That is, if Jacob doesn't kill me first. _"Leah helped me more because she knew of heartbreak from a previous relationship she'd been in before she fell in love with Jacob. She understood that I love you with everything that I am and if I had the chance to fight for my love, that I should take it and run with it. I guess you can call me masochistic, but I'd rather die than to live without you."

"I love you Bella," was my only response. Anything that I would have to do to make it up to her required actions on my part. I needed to prove myself to her so she'd know how much she meant to me.

Letting me take it all in, she removed herself off of the bed, and walked around to the other side. I didn't deserve her at all. She'd done so much for me. The slap she gave me earlier was not enough of a punishment for what I put her through. I deserved much worse. But though I knew this, I would not be stupid enough to let her go. She was with me now, willing to forgive me, loving me. I would do anything and everything to love her thoroughly for the rest of our lives. Though we needed to mend and start over, I knew in that instant that I wanted to marry her. I wanted her to carry my children. I wanted to grow old with her. I wanted every one of my experiences to surrounder her. I love Bella and I would start showing her right that second.

Bella finally got to the other side of the bed and picked up the blade she'd used to slash my boxers off earlier. As she looked at it, she couldn't help but throw her head back and laugh. "Your face was priceless when I pressed the blade on you. You should've seen yourself. You looked like you were about to pass out." I joined in her laughter.

"Yeah, but it was kind of kinky. I like it," I said, grinning my crooked smile.

"I noticed that it was making you harder," as she said that, she took a look at my erection, and licked her lips. "But the look on your face...classic. I can't wait to tell Emmett," Bella joked. I sighed, knowing that I deserved a million times worse than just being made fun of. Bella reached inside the drawer of the bedside table, and pulled out what looked like a small bottle of lotion.

"Bella, I'm gonna spend the rest of my life making it up to you, love. Starting right now," I said, watching her make her way to the end of bed, where my legs were bound.

"Oh, you bet your ass, you 'll be making it up to me for the rest of your life. You can count on that," Bella said sternly, but with a hint of humor in her eyes.

She placed the blade in between the cloth holding my leg and my skin, cutting through the binds to release me. She did the same for the other leg. Once she released both my legs, I couldn't help groan at the stiffness I'd been subjected to all night. Bella immediately took notice of the markings on my legs and gasped. "Edward, I'm so sorry..." I shushed her and asked her to continue. She took some lotion into her hands and began rubbing the creme on my ankles with gentleness. Having her hands on me was absolutely divine and I couldn't wait to have more of her. I'd been yearning for her for months and now, that she was here, I would ravage her until we were too exhausted to continue. Massaging my ankles, she slowly made her way onto the bed. While she placed the blade on the bed to the left of me, she began running her smooth hands up my legs, caressing my knees, my thighs, her kisses following behind. I felt her heated center come down upon my dick once she moved up, and noticed she was soaking wet along her folds, though she was still wearing her g-string. My eyes rolled to the back of my head at the sensation, and whimpered along with her when she grinded her center on me. Her hot, wet kisses continue upward on my chest, to my collarbone, and finally settled on my neck, nibling and marking me as hers.

"Baby, I want to taste you," I begged. She looked up at me, and in the next instant, her mouth descended on mine, and we finally had our first kiss. This was perfect and I couldn't have asked for anything better. Bella pressed her hands on either side of my face, and slowly tasted my lips. She sucked on my lower lip, as I took her top lip in between mine. She tasted better than I would've imagined. My tongue traced her lips begging for entry, and she parted her lips letting me in to ravage her mouth. Our tongues fought each other for dominance as our kiss became more passionate, her heated center still grinding against me. I lifted my hips against hers wanting to get inside of her.

She relunctantly removed herself from our fevered kissing, both of us trying to catch out breaths. "I want you taste me," she whispered in my ear before she grabbed the knife off the bed to my left and began to make her way to release my left arm. Her pussy was sitting right over my chest as she reached towards my left arm, and the scent of her arousal was making me crazy with want. My dick begging to plunge into her, was harder than it had ever been. As soon as my left arm was free, my hand immediately went to massage her right breast. The skin under my palm was smooth, and her moans became louder as I massaged with fervor. I'd been hoping to put my plan into work as soon as she'd release my right arm, but my patience was wearing thin. As soon as my right arm was free, I quickly grabbed the blade from her hand and cut off the strings of the thong she'd been taunting me with all night. The next thing that happened made Bella scream out my name in pleasure.

I immediately removed the offending piece of thin clothing off of her, grabbed her hips and placed her heated center on my face. I took her hands to instruct her to hold on to the headboard of the bed, while I began to lick her clit, coaxing the most delicious moans out of her. My tongue licked around and searched for her clit, and my lips soon latched on to her, sucking on her nub, eliciting her loud groans. She began to move above me, chanting my name, as her juices flowed out of her and onto my tongue. I began to fuck her with my tongue and had her screaming in pleasure. She tasted so good and I looked forward to tasting her every chance I got. I went back to her lapping at the clit, and slid two fingers into her, slowly pushing them in, pulling them out, hitting the right spot inside of her. She was close to falling over the edge and I worked my fingers inside her delectable pussy. _Fuck, she tastes good. _I knew with the tightening of her pussy around my fingers, she was about to explode all over my face and fingers. When she finally came, she screamed my name in relief, and I never thought to hear my name upon her lips would sound as beautiful as it did at that moment. My tongue tirelessly lapped up all her juices, making sure that not a drop of her was left untouched. Bella was trying hard to control her cries of pleasure, as I instantly picked her up off of me and laid her down on the bed. I placed myself between her legs, letting her catch her breath.

"Oh...shit...Edward...that..was...fucking...amazing..." she cried.

At that moment, I could do nothing but stare at her exquisite figure and angelic face. While she tried to catch her breath, I picked up her right leg and placed my lips on her ankle, massaging my way up to her thigh, torturing her the same way she'd done to me earlier. But my intention was not to torment her, but to worship her as the goddess that she was. I let my lips skim above her skin up to where her thighs met her center, and pulled away to run my lips on down her other thigh down to her ankle. Looking down at her glistening center made me moan. I quickly placed a chaste kiss on her center, making her jump at the contact on her sensitive skin. I continued my journey up her body, placing kisses upon her stomach up to her full breasts. My mouth latched on her breast while my hand began to tease her other mound by gently pulling and rubbing at her nipple, making it harden. I continued on my path up her chest, along her jaw, and latched my mouth to suck and bite at her neck, marking her as mine.. Once I saw the red deepening on her neck from my markings, I immediately kissed her mouth, licking and lightly biting on her lips. She pushed her tongue inside my mouth as my lips parted, both of us working to dominate the other, and she moaned as she tasted herself on me.

"Edward, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Though we still have a lot of work out, I can't wait to start our lives together, baby."

I moaned in agreement, still kissing her with all the passion I had in me, while I pinched and caressed her breast between my fingers.

"So, that means we have our whole lives to make love to each other. Right?" she asked between kisses.

"Yes, baby," I breathed. She placed her hands on my face to stop me and look straight into my eyes.

"Edward, I need you, baby. I need you inside of me," she cried in need. "I can't wait any longer. I want you to fuck me, baby," at that I stiffened. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than that, but I needed to make sure she wanted it also.

"Baby, nothing would make me happier than to be inside of you, but I just want to make sure you're okay with it," I looked intently into her eyes, searching any signs of uncertainty and finding none.

"Yes, baby, please take me. Take me now, baby, please," she begged.

"I don't have any condoms on me," I said dejectedly.

"Are you clean?" she asked. I knew she wanted to make sure that I had been tested. Actually, I did quite recently, in fact. I still had trust issues with Tanya and wanted to make sure that I was clean. It was something that Bella and I could talk about tomorrow when we were in a less than desperate situation.

"Clean as a whistle," I said.

_Please let her be on the pill. Please let her be on the pill. Please let her be on the pill._

"I'm on the pill," she giggled, answering my pleas as if she read my mind. At that she bit her lip. It was sensual and arousing, and I couldn't wait another second to be inside her. I placed myself at her entrance, with one last look into her eyes, I slowly pushed myself in, inch by aching inch.

"Oh, fuck...you're ...so tight...ah!" I cried. The warmth I felt around me was urging me to pound into her, but I had to make sure she could adjust to my size.

"Oh shit...Edward...you're so...shit...so big," she whimpered into my ear. I wanted to stay like this forever, but the night had been torturous and long, and I wanted to satiate Bella with my warmth. She was so wet for me which was making me impossibly harder already. When she finally adjusted, I pulled out slowly to the head of my dick, and slammed into her forcefully. I was afraid that it would be too much, but one look at her angelic face told me that she wanted more. Bella held onto the pillow at her head, while her chest rose up and down from her heavy breathing. I watched as her breasts bounced while I fucked her sweetly, and raised her hips at an angle that let me hit her spot while allowing me to watch myself enter her and pull out. That sight alone was enough to bring me close to the edge. As I relentlessly pounded into her, the sounds of our heavy breathing, and moans, and the slapping of my balls hitting her amazingly hot pussy filled the room like the most beautiful harmony. She wrapped her legs around my waist, pushing me even further down into her. It was bliss, and torture, heaven and hell, all wrapped in one. Being like this with Bella was like making the most exquisite music.

Soon I felt myself getting closer to the edge, and placed my hand in between us, the pad of my thumb rapturously rubbing against her clit.

"Bella, I'm close. Baby, come for me, please," I pleaded. I needed her to get off before I did. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Oh, Edward...I'm coming, babe...Oh..oh...," she shouted for the whole world to hear. I could only growl as she finally fell over the edge, bringing me with her after a few more strokes.

Breathing like we'd been running for miles, my head rested on her shoulder while she held on to the hair at the back of my head. My arms held her close to me, our bodies slick with sweat, her legs wrapped around me while I was still inside of her. Reluctantly I pulled out of her, and brought her up to lay her head on my chest. This was the happiest moment in my life and I was praying that it would not be a dream.

I looked down at my Bella, and as our eyes met, I loved her even more than anyone had ever loved before, I'm sure. My heart which was slowing its pace from the strongest moment of passion it has ever encountered, grew to an impossibly large size.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered as I pressed my lips against hers.

"I love you, Edward," she repeated. With that, we both fell into a restful slumber, dreaming of the many ways I would make it up to her for eternity.

_ - _ - _

The light of the morning was trying to break through my closed eyelids, but I wanted nothing but to hold them shut for as long as possible. Though the dream last night had been the most beautiful thing I'd ever dreamt, I feared for the reality that was threatening to break my heart.

I was getting married today unless I could run to Tanya and tell her it was over in time. But there was still the issue of not having Bella with me. After the dream I had last night, the knowledge of her absence in my life, squeezed the air out of my lungs, my heart to ache in the worst possible way and my body to tremble with the sobs that threatened to overtake me.

"Oh, Bella," I cried, still refusing to open my eyes to the reality I hated so much.

I felt a small hand pressed my cheek, and the warmth of a naked body come closer to my chest.

"Edward? What's wrong, baby?" asked the voice that I'd dreamt about last night.

_Is this real?_ I thought to myself, but tried my hardest to beat down the hope that threatened to spill out of me.

"Edward, honey. I'm right here. Open your eyes," the voice pleaded.

I conceded with her command, and found myself staring into the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I'd ever seen.

And my cries turned to tears of joy.

_Fin._


End file.
